


Security

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: Everyone has their little flaws. Dwelling on them is the problem.





	Security

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

The problem with the huge bathroom, of course, was that it had a huge bathroom mirror.

It wasn’t so bad when he was brushing his teeth, washing his face, combing his hair. When he had a shirt on and could hide what was so undesirable about himself, could cover up the flaws and problems and pretend like he was good enough to deserve his boyfriends.

Standing in front of the slightly foggy mirror in just a towel, it was a bit harder.

Gavin kept his eyes on his own face in the mirror as he dried off, aware of the good sounds of the others around the house. Making breakfast, packing things for the day, choosing clothes and chasing each other around the big house they all shared. He could hear Ray yelling for Jack to let him down around laughter and it made him smile as he shrugged on his t-shirt over his still-damp torso, gooping some gel onto his fingers and running them through his hair, washing his hands quickly before joining the others.

Jack had Ray tossed over his shoulder, the youngest man’s face flushed, his attempts at a pout ruined by his wide smile. He uncrossed his arms and waved when he saw Gavin, wiggling slightly. “Hey, mornin’ Gav!” He called when the bearded man set him down, leaning up to give him a kiss before taking quick, barefoot steps across the room and planting an equally quick kiss on Gavin’s lips.

The Brit reciprocated, looking around with a yawn and a slightly sleepy smile. “Where’re the others?” He queried, returning Jack’s embrace and kiss, giving his beard a teasing tug as they pulled away.

“Geoff’s cooking, Ryan and Michael are getting everything together for work today, and I’m convincing Ray that he can’t wear socks with sandals, even ironically.” Jack answered with a shrug, snatching the aforementioned man by the collar and pulling him in close again. “You’ll look like an idiot.”

“At least I’ll look honest!” Ray grinned, wiggling his bare feet. “Now hand over my socks and my sandals.”

“One or the other, Ray.”

Gavin shook his head, leaving them to their argument as he joined Geoff in the kitchen. His lads and gents were undeniably insane… and he undeniably loved them.

–

Michael shouldered the backpack, grinning at Ryan as he leaned slightly into the older man. “Think that’s everything.”

“It better be. Fuckin’ heavy.” Ryan agreed, nudging him off. “I can barely carry you as it is, you know.”

He didn’t see the flash of a frown on the curly-haired man’s lips, the way he swallowed and bit the inside of his cheeks. “Yeah, well…” Michael trailed off, following Ryan out to the car, carefully slinging his backpack into the front seat.

“Breakfast is ready, guys!” Geoff called from the kitchen as they re-entered the house. Ryan slung an arm over Michael’s shoulders, leading him towards the kitchen.

Just shy of the door, however, the younger man ducked out of the embrace. “I’ll be just a minute.” He murmured, planting a light kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, moving down the hall and into the bathroom.

He leaned on the sink, looking himself over in the mirror and sighing heavily. Yeah, he needed to lose weight, but… did Ryan really have to point it out to him? He knew his whole diet plan was falling apart, knew he had a weakness for Geoff’s good cooking and an even bigger weakness for sugary soda. He knew that his plans to work out weren’t panning out at all.

Why the hell did the others have to keep bringing it up?

Small comments, really, but he remembered every single one. Geoff’s push off his lap with a declaration that he was too heavy (Ray and Gavin weren’t, though, that was for damn sure). Ray’s teasing pokes and prods of his belly in bed, saying that he was getting ‘dad chub.’ And he didn’t want to get started thinking about Gavin…

Ryan hadn’t said anything before, but his words stung now. Michael scrubbed his hands against his face, closing his eyes before leaving the bathroom.

He nibbled his breakfast, not protesting when Gavin swiped his bacon, filling the time by drinking an extra cup of coffee. When the six of them cleaned up and left for work, Michael made sure to be the last one in the kitchen, to scrape his plate into the trash as subtly as possible.

–

They were a group of six, had been for long enough that to have even one less didn’t feel right at all. So when they came home on a Friday night as only a pair of two, the rest of the house echoing around them with its crushing emptiness, they didn’t waste time trying to fill the space. Geoff was at a conference, Ryan had taken personal time to visit his family, Jack and Ray were at a convention. Michael and Gavin, left to their own devices, decided against letting the emptiness of the house surround them.

Instead they crawled into bed together, turned on the TV, and wrapped their arms around each other. Despite the oppressive heat they both wore sweatpants and t-shirts, their hands carefully on each other’s skin.

It was unspoken between them but somehow known, the fear of not being appealing. The fear of being rejected for physical reasons. They didn’t try to soothe each other over it, didn’t try to reassure each other—not consciously, anyways. Michael rested his head on Gavin’s narrow chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, feeling the warm, tanned arms that wrapped around him, one sneaking under his t-shirt to stroke the skin of his stomach, perhaps enviously.

They may have their fears of being abandoned by their other four boyfriends, but they know that, no matter what, they do have each other.

It’s a small piece of comfort and security.


End file.
